


All the Way to the Top

by xiucreampuff



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiucreampuff/pseuds/xiucreampuff
Summary: Mamori was generally easy-going. That all changed when she discovered American football.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	All the Way to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is very much not mine. Thanks very much to writer Riichiro Inagaki and illustrator Yusuke Murata for creating such wonderful work.
> 
> A/N: I literally haven't written fanfiction in years, so this is pretty rough. But I've suddenly become inspired after re-reading/re-watching the series and couldn't leave it alone. HiruMamo is everything right now.

Mamori was generally easy-going. She didn't study hard to get good grades nor did she have any academic ambitions. If she had, she wouldn't have followed her friends to Deimon High.

Growing up in a loving home with the ideal wife and mother had clearly influenced her values. She placed more weight on relationships than personal accomplishments and, while she encouraged her friends to reach for their dreams, didn't have any clearly defined ones of her own.

That all changed when she discovered American football.

At first, she had joined the team more for Sena's sake than anything else. As far as she could tell, Hiruma Youichi, infamous from the very first day she saw him at her entrance exam, was a delinquent who didn't have any regard for the basic rules of society. (Well, she could tell a bit more than that, but it wasn't any of her business in the first place.)

In any case, Sena couldn't be trusted in his care.

But as it turned out, watching the games was fun. Seeing how rapidly the field was transformed based on the plays that were made was exhilarating. Eyeshield 21 and the other members of their team challenging their limitations with every battle was inspiring. And every win was thrilling.

She began to see the appeal of the game, which she had once thought too violent, and found being a manager suited her particular skill sets. She'd always had an aptitude for memorizing and analyzing data.

It seemed Hiruma realized early on as well, how useful she could be to the operation. As their team had no coach or trainer, he started to pass some of the load he was carrying - since their team was full of well-meaning but not always bright individuals... - onto her. 

She followed them on the Death March, wanting to help. A year ago, she couldn't have imagined taking such a reckless, dangerous road trip, but seeing everyone striving so hard to improve themselves for the sake of the win, however different their motivations, made her want to cheer them on.

As they gathered more players, found Doburoku, and reunited with Musashi, the burden continued to be eased off of Hiruma and football became even more fun as he let the members in on the decision making.

Though every battle was new, the team members were all settling into their positions, rising up to the standards set by their newfound responsibilities.

"Everyone's doing fine now. They won't let down their guard."

"Tch. Stop your mumbling, fucking manager."

She smiled because little by little, she knew he'd come to see things her way.

From her perspective, no one was more changed by the addition of new members than Hiruma. Her preconceptions of him changed, too. He was known for his trick plays, seen as someone who relied on them to cheat the system that rewarded natural talents he did not possess.

But from the Death March, she saw how he worked twice as hard as anyone else for his goals. His trick plays only worked because of the amount of practice the team put into executing them perfectly. And they had to execute them perfectly if they wanted to win.

"Is there anything more important to you than winning?" she asked him once. She had been disappointed by his answer. It took her a while to realize why winning was so vital.

'In football, you get what you want by winning.' When Yukimitsu stepped on the field for the first time, she finally understood what he'd meant.

So she followed his lead, working without fuss, even getting used to dealing with his violent outbursts of gunfire. She knew now that he rarely did anything just for the sake of it (aside from teasing her about her sweet tooth), though she didn't always let him have his way.

"You've gotten pretty good at cleaning up Hiruma's messes," Musashi remarked to her once.

"Someone has to," she sighed in exasperation, even as she was grabbing a fire extinguisher to put out the flames he'd just incited while chasing Monta around the clubhouse.

The year went by quickly. Since this year was the founding members' last shot at their goal - the Christmas Bowl - all their efforts were put into accomplishing it. As they climbed over each obstacle to reach that impossible dream, somewhere along the way, their ambition became hers. She wanted to see them all on that field Christmas Day - to have the Devil Bats _win_.

She put all her extra time into helping with training, staying late with Hiruma to analyze data on other teams and work on strategies. When they all put their names on the TV set in classroom 1-2, proclaiming their shared goal, she and Suzuna had signed theirs, too.

Hiruma made it official when they announced her name along with the players in the decisive match against the Bando Spiders.

This was her team, she realized. She was no longer there just to protect Sena, and she wouldn't hold him back any longer, either. Together, they would all chase that impossible dream.

The only time she was gripped with suffocating doubt, fear, and regret was while waiting alone beside Hiruma's bed, after Gaou had taken him out. He was resting with a towel over his eyes, but she could tell from his breathing that he was struggling to stay awake.

Perhaps it was too reckless of them to charge ahead like that.

His arm was in bad condition, but she knew as soon as he could sit up, he'd want to return to the field.

"You can't," she told him, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

But she fortified the taping on his right arm anyway. Because she understood how important this was for them. And her role as the manager was to support their control tower, to have faith in his choices. There was no way the Devil Bats would make it without him. She thought she might regret holding them back even more.

"Smear the ketchup in Kurita's bag on my face."

"What-"

"Just do it, fucking manager."

"Idiot..." she muttered, even as she did just that. Her fingertips lingered on his face a moment. 'His jaw is so tense... How much is he holding back?'

She could hear it even without him saying it. _It's not like it'll stop hurting even if I throw a fuss._

That's right. There would be time to cry later. She helped him as far as the field, since he insisted on walking the rest of the way on his own.

In the end, they won against the Hakushu Dinosaurs, and they beat Teikoku Kakuen, too. Somehow, through sheer force of will, they took on the best in Japan and won. It was this thrill that made everything they endured worth it. She wanted to keep chasing this feeling.

Another opportunity to keep climbing came with the Youth World Cup. Hiruma gave her something of a heads up before he left to scout, so she was ready by the time he returned. She did what she could with the video tape he provided her and even followed the team all the way to America as acting manager.

Keeping in touch with the managers from the other teams, she was ready with everything anyone might need. But with so many brilliant brains on the Japanese team, she was no longer required to assist in sending out codes or devising strategies. It was a relief, to see Hiruma and Sena surrounded by such reliable teammates. But she felt restless, unable to do more than cheer from the sidelines.

The night before the finals match against the American team, she couldn't sleep. Then an e-mail notification buzzed on her phone.

_Are you still up, fucking manager?_

Hiruma had been busy with the team or was out scouting all week. She'd only seen him properly at breakfast or during the matches.

_I'm here._

_Get on your laptop. I'm sending you everything I've got on that fucking Clifford. Sort through the bullshit and organize the data._

_Okay._

She got to work, suddenly energized even though it was well past midnight.

When they returned from the Youth World Cup, it was already nearing the end of the fall semester and their final exams. Practice was put on hold, though most of the team continued to train unofficially anyway. Yukimitsu returned to cram school, but still arrived early for morning training.

While they trained, she organized the data that had been collected thus far for the next year's Devil Bats. Sena was settling into his new position as captain of the team, though Hiruma was always nearby keeping an eye on him. The Deimon Devil Bats were going to be a completely different team next year. There was bound to be plenty of people who would want to join, now that they had made a name for themselves.

They already had several prospects for a new manager, too. Sena wanted to wait until the new school year to decide. There was a possible third year from Mao Middle School, but she still had to wait for results from the entrance exam.

It was a shame, Mamori thought to herself after the third year students' graduation ceremony, that she hadn't joined earlier.

"Fucking manager!"

Mamori was the only one who didn't jump when the door to her classroom was slammed wide open and Hiruma stepped inside. As usual, he had an assault rifle slung over his shoulder and was chewing on gum. The expression on his face was scornful, though she'd learned long ago that was just how he had trained his face to look at rest.

"What is it?" she asked, irritated and embarrassed at the same time, since everyone around her was quickly scattering to the edges of the classroom.

"Club meeting after school. Don't be late."

She blinked at him, recalling the last week's "last meeting/retirement party" for the second years. "It's the last day of school, why is there-"

The sound of rapidfire gunshots cut her off. "JUST DON'T BE LATE."

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

Hiruma left without another word and she only vaguely heard the sound of his gum popping when she uncovered her ears.

Everyone resumed their places, as if nothing had happened, and she smiled a bit with bemusement. Thanks to Hiruma, it was the last day of school, but everything seemed to be going on the same as usual for Deimon.

The clubhouse was empty except for Hiruma. As usual, he was seated with his feet up on the table, polishing his gun.

"Where is everyone?"

He smirked. "You're the only one I asked to come, fucking manager."

"Hiruma-kun!" She puffed out her cheeks, more out of habit than actual irritation. She had gotten used to his pranks. "You could have just talked to me between classes."

Predictably, he ignored her. "I have a proposal for you, Anezaki."

His expression turned serious and she relaxed hers, taking a seat.

"Stopping club activities means we third years can't compete in the official tournaments anymore, but it's not like we'll stop playing football."

"I know that much. It's not like anyone here could stop you from doing what you want, anyway."

"The new Deimon Devil Bats will get a new manager, but whoever they end up with won't be able to handle the regular team and ours." He flashed one of his devious smiles. "And we have to think about the future - the college league."

"You mean-"

"You're not ready to give it up, either, right?"

Mamori was quiet. Hiruma smirked.

"Your eyes changed again, fucking manager. It's the first time they've gotten that sharp for something that wasn't cream puffs."

"Hiruma-kun!" And without another word about it, they both understood his proposal and her answer.

Mamori chased after Hiruma with her trusty broom in her hand, wondering just how far they could go together. She wanted to follow him - all the way to the top.


End file.
